


Morning

by Devils_Servant



Series: Seduce me -  Oneshots [1]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Breakfast, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Servant/pseuds/Devils_Servant
Summary: Erik x reader fluff.you wake up in the morning to see you wonderfull boyfriend erik asleep.a wholesome fluff
Relationships: Erik Anderson | Uzaeris/Reader
Series: Seduce me -  Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828132
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> A stand alone story.  
> A fluffly one shot.

As the grogginess of sleep wore off you opened your eyes feeling sleep beg to stay in control. You sit up in bed and allow the sheets to fall off you. You look at the clock, 10:00 am is a perfect time to wake up.

You then looked to your side and at your stunning boyfriend. Once you pushed through his facade Erik was one of the sweetest people you knew, he was sweet and kind and he still held that childlike wonder and that was present in his sleeping face. 

He was now laying on his back, a contrast from his usual big spoon position, his hair in his face and his breathing slow. You took in how lucky you were to have this man in your life.

Brushing his hair out of his eyes you plant a soft kiss on his cheek, you were careful in an effort not to wake him.his cheek was warm and you felt a bubble of excitement run though you when you kiss him. It was nice.

You swung your legs over your bed and stretched out, a soft groan coming from you as you did that. You rubbed your eyes and you moved to stand up only to feel two arms wrap around your waist and pull you on to your bed.

Those same two arms pulled you onto your back when you were then greeted by Eriks face hovering over yours. You could fully see his face, his sleepy eyes and grin. 

“And just where does my princess think she's going this morning” he spoke lowering his head so your foreheads touched.

You smiled and moved to kiss him. He received the quick peck as you laid beneath him, “ I was going to make breakfast for us.. Or maybe just a drink” .Erik chuckled and smiled before adding “that's lovely of you princess but wouldn't you rather stay here with me..?”

You gave a small smile before sitting back up and back at the edge of the bed “i would but…”

You honestly couldn't find a reason, looking over your shoulder and at the man who was sat on the other side of the bed staying didn't seem like a bad idea.

While you had been distracted with trying to find a reason, Erik had stood in front of you and pulled you up. There he put his nose to yours and wrapped his arms around you, you reciprocated and just basked in each other's presence.

Soon Erik broke your little moment with a proposition “well if you wont stay with me…” he wrapped his arms around you and kissed you on the lips.

He grabbed your hand and began to lead you out of the room.

“I'll just stay with you “ 

You couldn't find any reason to deny him that now could you.


End file.
